


The Pink Shark and the Goth Breeder

by Gundhams_husband



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boners, Dildos, Fluff, Fondling, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Toys, Vibrators, idk its just drabbles, minor soul friends (hinasoda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gundhams_husband/pseuds/Gundhams_husband
Summary: Yup just drabbles, I'll update whenever i get a good idea, any type of humor is just my take on a jokeTags that apply1. Boners2. Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Fondling3. Semi-Public Sex, Toys, Vibrator, Blow Jobs4. Toys, Dildos, Anal Sex5. Masturbation6. Fluff, Kissing, Hand Holding
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 24
Kudos: 123





	1. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gundham is mad at Kazuichi.

Kazuichi Souda was talking with Fuyuhiko and Ibuki. The conversation was mostly about schoolwork and what they were planning on doing after school and Kazuichi was trying to ignore the piercing eyes of the breeder across the room. He had no idea what he did wrong or why Gundham was angry but his eyebrows (or better what looked like eyebrows) were furrowed, his face was red, and he was glaring at him. 

Eventually, he made eye contact with the man and it was awkward until Gundham made a hand movement towards him. _Did he want Kazuichi to go to him?_ Kazuichi looked around him before pointing at himself and mouthing, "Me?".

The breeder then nodded and did the signal again.

Kazuichi hesitantly walked to his desk where Gundham was sitting at.

"Did ya need somethin'?" He asked.

Gundham simply put his hand next to his mouth before doing that signal again.

"Do you want to tell me something, or whisper something?"

Again, he nodded. Kazuichi put his ear up to the taller man's mouth.

"...Kazuichi... I need you." He whispered, no not whispered, he straight up moaned into Kazuichi's ear before biting on his earlobe and panting.

He pulled away, now a blushing mess, "Dude! What the fuck?" he yelled. He then brought down his tone and whispered, "You can't just fucking moan in my ear like that!" He adjusted his jumpsuit to conceal his now hard member, "I'm hard now, happy?" He looked at Gundham, seeing his smug smile.

"Yes, I am happy."

"Well, if you excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom now to take care of this." He turned around to walk out of the classroom but was stopped by Gundham's hand.

"Wait!"

Kazuichi turned back around to see Gundham get out of his chair.

"What?"

"It seems we are now in the same," He paused while pulling his scarf back to reveal his tent, "situation."

"Y-you're hard t-too-" Gundham covered Kazuichi's mouth with his hand.

"Shall we get rid of this together?"

Then, it finally clicked.

"Oooooh, you wanted to do that." he giggled. "You were horny during class?"

"I wouldn't want to fuel your ego but I was thinking of you in an... erotic position."

"What kind?"

"W-well," he fumbled with the end of his scarf while burying his nose in it, "You w-were up a-against a wall and I was b-behind you."

"Why don't we make this fantasy of yours, a reality?" He said while grabbing his hand, "We got time, don't we?" He walked out of the classroom while pulling Gundham behind him. It was all worth it just to see that stupid smile on his face.


	2. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi helps Gundham with his project.

Gundham was sitting down his desk chair in his dorm room in front of a naked Kazuichi. Why was he naked? He decided to help Gundham for his project. As an animal breeder, he wanted to practice learning a human's body and pleasure spots. Sonia had originally volunteered but Souda insisted that the two work together.

"C-can we j-just get this over with? It's cold in yer room!" He said, insinctly covering his crotch with his hand.

"I can see that." Gundham said, grabbing Kazuichi's chest and rubbing his nipple ever so slightly.

"Hah," he moaned quietly before covering his mouth.

"Do not be afraid to make noises. That is an important part of my research." He dragged his fingers down from his chest to his lower area, now that Kazuichi moved his hands, it made it easier to see.

"How does it feel when I touch you here?" He said, stroking his cock at a painfully slow pace.

"Mmm, good."

Gundham eyed him, "Just good?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm, how about this?" He asked, stroking it faster and using his other hand to play with his tip.

"Ooh fuck, b-better." Gundham then brought his hand that was previously on his head to Kazuichi's mouth.

"Suck." Kazuichi was taken aback but then let the fingers enter his mouth before covering them in saliva. Gundham took out his fingers and then rubbed some of the saliva on his asshole.

"What are you doing? That's my ass!" Kazuichi yelled.

"If I recall correctly, you gave me full permission to touch your body."

"Yeah but I don't know if it'll feel good in my ass." He said bashfully.

"This is an experiment after all." He said inserting a finger inside. Kazuichi's face contorted. "How does it feel?"

"Weird, mostly. Can you move them, maybe?" Gundham nodded before curlling them in just the right way that caused Kazuichi to arch his back and squeeze his eyes.

"Ooooh fuck yeah, r-right there!" He moaned out. Gundham licked his lips before quickening his pace on Kazuichi's member and pushing the finger higher up, "Nngh fuck!"

"Kazuichi, I have something to admit." Kazuichi opened his eyes to meet Gundham's, "I already know the male's more _sensitive_ areas. That is why I wanted to partner up with a female preferably."

"T-Then, why did you want to p-partner up with me?"

"I would rather be with you than be with Sonia, surely that should be enough for your feeble brain to comprehend."

_Gundham would rather finger Kazuichi than do something with Sonia, an actual princess? Gundham... likes Kazuichi?_ His face turned bright pink once he realized it. 

"Y-You could have just t-told me that you wanted to do t-this."

"I was afraid of rejection."

"Heh, I understand that." Gundham then pushed his finger into Kazuichi's sweet spot.

"F-fuck! Cumming!" He yelled out before finishing all over Gundham.

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself." He said before writing down on his clipboard.


	3. "Stomach Ache"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gundham gets a "stomach ache", Kazuichi helps him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally one of my best drabbles yet. Toys are my guilty pleasure ;) so I couldn't help but make a short drabble with these too.

Gundham was sitting with his dark prince, Kazuichi at the lunch table. 

“So Gundham, how’s yer food?” Kazuichi askes with a smug smile while he fistes his hands into his pockets.

“Just fine.” He says, chomping down on a carrot. Kazuichi couldn’t imagine never eating meat, but he respected his boyfriend’s eating habits. Gundham was too focused on Kazuichi’s left arm that he didn’t even notice Sonia walking up to their table.

“Oh, Gundham, Souda! Do you mind if we sit here?” She asks sweetly. Usually, he would enjoy the dark queen’s presence but today was different. Gundham wanted Sonia to be as far away from him as possible, especially since she was with a tiny group of 4 people.

“Of course, you can sit with us! We don’t mind at all, right Tanaka?” Kazuichi looks at him and Gundham notices his left arm moving.

“N-no! I grant you permission to sit with us.” Gundham yells out. Sonia gives a small look of concern before sitting down next to him. Along with her were Ibuki, Chiaki and Akane.

“So, how come you too are sitting with each other? You guys used to always be at each other’s throats.” Akane says while shoving some food in her mouth.

“Let’s just say, we found something in common.” He says. In his pocket, he grabs a little remote control and pushes the dial up by 1.

Gundham lets out a small groan before shoving a hand between his legs. _So it’s started_. He buries his face into his scarf as he tries to regulate his breathing.

“Yes, we have become closer overtime.” He says while glaring at Kazuichi. He takes his mouth out of his scarf as he takes out all of his four dark devas of destruction and a tiny pack of sunflower seeds. He goes to feed Cham-P before notice that Kazuichi has a perverted smile.

“Kazuichi, I suggest you rethink your actions before yo-” Gundham was cut off by a loud moan. _His_ loud moan. Everyone at the table looks at him with concern and worry.

“Oh, I think poor Hamster-chan has a stomach ache.” Kazuichi says, taking his arm out of his pocket as he gets out of his chair to hold onto Gundham. 

“Ahh, I could get Tsumiki to do a check-up.” Chiaki says while looking around the room for the purple haired girl. 

“No, I think he just needs to go back to his dorm room for some rest. Don’t worry, I’ll walk him there.” Gundham stands up and adjusts his clothing to conceal… things.

“I can w-walk perfectly fine.” Kazucihi then turns the remote up to the maximum, causing Gundham to squeeze his thighs together and fall to the ground.

“Aww, poor Hamster-chan! I’ll take very good care of you.” He says as he reaches his arm next to him to help him walk.

Gundham reluctantly takes his hand as he uses it as a crutch to walk. Once they had walked far enough that nobody could see them, Kazuichi started palming Gundham’s tent.

****

  
“Come on, just a few more seconds and we’ll be there.” Kazuichi said using his other hand to grab his dorm keys.

“Too…. much… please… need…. release...” Gundham pants with every step.

“I’ll make sure to please every part of you, as soon as we get inside.” He said as he turned the key and opened it. He let Gundham hold himself up on the wall as he locked the door.

“Ooh.. ooooh fuck.” He let out tons of loud shameless moans as his legs collapsed in on each other and he fell on the ground. He was a mess; his face was completely red with some drool coming out of his lips. His eyes were glassy, filled with tears but also lust. He had his tongue out, panting like a dog. His scarf fell from his neck, glistening with sweat. His clothed erection is _aching_ in his pants.

“Kazuichi… please..” As much as the mechanic wanted to tease him, he couldn’t hold back anymore. His own erection was only getting more painful with every moan that came out of the breeder’s mouth.

“Just one more thing first. Take off your clothes. I ain’t gonna help you.” He said without thinking that much. He wanted so badly to pound into his tight heat but it would have been really hot to see his struggle to take off his clothes with the vibrator deep inside of him, grinding against his prostate so _deliciously_.

Gundham quickly let his school uniform blazer fall from his arms. As soon as the blazer fell, he fell backwards and fumbled with his belt, moaning quietly from the pressure from the floor hitting his rear. He then picked himself up and started unbuckling the shackles from his boots. Gundham desperately kicked off the boots from his feet, throwing them as far as possible. Kazuichi’s breath hitched at the sight in front of him, his hard cock strained against the fabric of the boxer becoming too much for him as he started pulling his zipper of his blue jumpsuit down. He watched as Gundham pulled off his shirt and Kazuichi pulled his jumpsuit off of his legs and down on the ground. His pink contacts watched as Gundham pulled down his pants and his cock flopped out, _dripping_ with pre-cum. Looking a bit further down, he could see the tiny string where the vibrator pulls out.

“Holy shit, you are _soooo_ fuckin’ hot.” Kazuichi says as Gundham is still struggling with the intense feeling inside of him.

“Hah… Kaz..” Tanaka moans, the hum of the vibrator is barely audible but Kazuichi hears it as clear as day. Kazuichi walks up to him before kneeling down in front of him. Gundham looks at him through half-lidded eyes as he bends over and begins sucking on Gundham’s _thick_ shaft. Bobbing his head up and down the cock as he pumps the base with his hand, his other hand holding himself up on his Tanaka’s left thigh. The taller man lets out moans as he twitches his legs, signaling that he is close to release. Kazuichi squeezes his thigh to let him know it's okay to finish. He then spends himself deep in Kazuichi’s mouth as he drools all over his face.

Kazuichi quickly swallows the cum as he grabs the remote control and finally turns it off. Gundham lets out a relieved moan as he pulls the vibrator from the string. His breathing slows down as he comes down from his high.

“Can you walk?” Kazuichi asks. Gundham nods a ‘no’ as he lets his head fall on his shoulder.

“Guess you’re not ready for round 2, huh?” Kazuichi asks, but to his surprise Gundham nods yes.

“Not… particularly… at this moment…however… if you were to carry me… onto the bed… it would be less of a burden for me.”

“Excuse me?”

“Carry me on the bed so you can _fuck_ me.” Now that Kazuichi understood. He quickly carried Gundham like a bride and let him gently fall on the bed as he pulled down his underwear and kneeled between those beautiful milky thighs of his. He couldn’t wait for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written much since I have to do makeup school work and I start school next week so any stories will be slowed down but I will try my hardest to update. My highest priorities are His Stupid Everything, Your Body is Mine, Kazuichi, and a secret story that may or may not include some smut.


	4. New Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gundham and Kazuichi have sex the same day a new island is opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that I have only been posting smut, school had been hard so I haven't gotten around to posting any fluff fics :( I got one more drabble and then I'll post the first chapter of His Stupid Everything I promise.

“ _ Ooooh fuck,  _ Gundham~ yer so fuckin’  _ tight _ . T-too tight!” Kazuichi throws his head back as he moves his left hand from Gundham’s thigh to the side of Gundham’s head, pinning him down on the bed.

  
  
  


“M-my dark prince! More!” Gundham arched his back while pushing himself deeper into Kazuichi’s member.

  
  
  


“Fuck! Oh my god!” Gundham was just so amazing. His body was perfectly moving with Kazuichi’s. Kazuichi had no idea how he was able to get Gundham to like him back, not only that but to actually get him to bottom. If he had told himself a week ago that the stupid annoying breeder would be his boyfriend and he would fuck him, he would have never believed it. Yet here he was, with his dick inside of said boyfriend’s ass. Sure it was risky, dating a dude in the middle of a killing game but something inside of him told him that he could trust Gundham. “Hah…” He moaned out. He was close, he knew it. There was an intense pressure building up in his abdomen. “ _ Sooo good _ .. oh god!” 

  
  
  


“Kazuichi? You home?” A voice came from behind the door. Kazuichi stopped his thrusting as he turned his head to the door.  _ Maybe, if he was quiet, he would go away.  _ “Come on man. I heard you moaning. Open up! We need to talk.”

  
  
  


“Shit!” Kazuichi whispered. Who the hell was at his door demanding they enter at 7am? “Quick, hide.” Kazuichi hesitantly pulled out of Gundham as Gundham got off the bed. Kazuichi quickly threw on a pair of boxers as he opened the door slightly to only reveal his face.

  
  
  


“Oh hey Hajime, what’s up?” Kazuichi asked casually.

  
  
  


“What were you doing in there? I heard you moaning. You got someone in there?” He leaned over to see what was behind Kazuichi but Kazuichi covered his room (as much as he could) with his body. Hajime’s face turned from curiosity to annoyment. He then forcibly pushed the door open, revealing the entire room. Kazuichi’s heart dropped. He didn’t even check if Gundham had hid already. Thankfully, he did and when Hajime opened up the door, he saw an empty room with Kazuichi’s clothes on the floor.

  
  
  


“Hmm, so no one is here. So you were jacking off so early in the morning?” Hajime questioned returning his gaze to Souda.

  
  
  


“Y-yeah! I totally was.” Kazuichi said. “Anyways, you didn’t come here just to shame me for masturbating, what’s going on?”

  
  
  


“Apparently, Monomi was able to defeat one of the Monobeasts so we can explore a new island. You should come too, once you’re done, of course.” He smiled smugly.

  
  
  
  


“Haha. Very funny. Now go.” Kazuichi said, while pushing the other out of the doorway. Hajime was just about to leave until he heard a loud thud (more of a thwap really) inside of Kazuichi’s cottage.They both turned back as Kazuichi’s face became red from embarrassment.

  
  
  


There was a brightly colored dildo on the floor. Just laying down in the middle of Kazuichi's cottage.  _ On the bright side, he now knows where Gundham is hiding. But Hajime probably thinks that Kazuichi was touching himself with it. _

  
  
  


“Kaz, I-i didn’t know you… you use a… that’s why you didn't want me to...” Hajime wasn’t even talking to Kazuichi anymore, he was just thinking out loud. Kazuichi couldn’t even respond. He had admitted to masturbating so, he couldn’t deny that he  _ wasn’t _ using a didlo.

  
  
  


“I’m… just gonna go…. just… go to the island now...” Hajime said, walking away stiffly. Souda let out a loud sigh before closing the door and locking it.

  
  
  


“You can come out now.” He said quietly.

  
  
  


“I am so sorry Kazuichi.” Gundham said as he crawled out from under the bed. “After I had hidden myself in there, I happened to look up and I saw a bright thing under the mattress. So naturally, I grabbed it to see what it was. Once I found out what it was, I panicked and I threw it.”

  
  
  


“I guess I can’t be mad at you.”

  
  
  


“Well then, shall we go to the new island?”

  
  
  


“Nuh uh,” he wrapped his arms around Gundham’s waist as he brought him closer. ”I’m still not done with you.” He gently pressed his lips on Gundham as he caressed his body, squeezing his rear. Gundham leaned back as he fell onto the bed with Kazuichi on him. “You don’t mind if I’m a little…. Rough? You do deserve a punishment for embarrassing me in front of Hajime.”

  
  
  


“Not at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I almost always end it before they actually have sex so I feel like im edging y'all.


	5. Conditioner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This definetly isn't based off of a true story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically I have posted my account on my tiktok and now tsome of my other stories are now archive user only stories.

“This is fine. This is normal. I-it's just research.” Kazuichi reassures himself as he opens up a private browser and goes to his favorite porn website. Probably wasn’t normal to have a favorite one. There he looks through all the categories until he got to the gay one. With a shaky hand, he clicks on it.

Immediately, his entire computer had tons of options to choose from. Threesomes, anal, big cock, masturbation. He clicks on one with masturbation, deeming it best for his situation. 

The video begins with a guy grabbing a bottle of lube and a dildo. It was pretty… big. That was going in his ass? Kazuichi was so distracted by the dildo that he didn’t even realize that the guy was completely naked. He sat down on the bed as he spread some of the lube on his fingers and inserted them inside. “Hah, oh.” The guys moaned out.

It couldn’t possibly feel that good, can it? There was only one way to find out. Kazuichi got out from his bed as he looked around for some kind of makeshift lubricant since he didn’t have any. Maybe, he could use motor oil? No, that sounds painful. Maybe, lotion? He looked around his room for the lotion. Fuck, where is it? He goes into his bathroom to look inside the cabinets. Nothing. Even from his bathroom, he can hear the gentle moans from the man in the porno. Good thing, that the dorm rooms are soundproof. Right before he leaves the bathroom, he looks at his shower. He sees the bottle of conditioner and a bottle of shampoo. He had bought it with Gundham when he realized that his hair was super fried from all the dye and bleach it had gone through. The conditioner is all natural, right? It probably wouldn’t hurt if he put some inside of him, right. Without hesitating, he grabs the bottle of conditioner and he goes back to his bed, quickly ripping the clothes off of his body as he jumps on his bed.

He puts some of the conditioner on his fingers as he puts the rest on his asshole. It stings for a bit since it’s purpose is for hair, not lube. He takes a couple of deep breaths before he inserts a finger inside. It felt strange, very weird. He did not like this. He hastily takes the finger out of his ass.

It was only a couple of seconds, he couldn’t possibly decide whether or not he enjoyed the feeling with just one finger, right? Hesitantly, he inserts the finger again, It feels less weird this time. He then pushes the finger deeper inside and curls it. “Ooooh, fuck.” He moans out at the sensation. What a fucking hypocrite. It did feel that good, even better. He pushes the finger more inside as he starts thrusting the finger, “Oh my god!” he moans out.

Feeling greedy, he adds another finger, making a loud squelching noise as he starts moving them around. “Nngh… need more.” He takes out his fingers as he starts looking around his nightstand for anything that looks remotely like a dildo. Pencils, wenches, lightbulbs, energy drink cans. Finally he gets to the little bag of old make-up Ibuki had given him. It had some old blushes, lipsticks, eyeshadows and make-up brushes. That’s when he found a really big make-up brush. It was a wooden brush used for blush(?) but it was the best thing he could find due to the circumstances. He quickly covers the bottom part with conditioner as he inserts it inside of his ass.

“Oh my fuuuuuck~” He moans louder as he arches his back and pushes it deeper. Again, he adopts a quick pace as he starts thrusting the brush inside of him. 

This would probably feel better if Gundham were here.

“Oh god!” he screams out as he takes one hand to start pumping his cock.

This would probably feel better if Gundham was fingering him.

“Hah, oh fuck… oh fuck!” He yells as pre-cum starts leaking out of his cock.

This would probably feel better if Gundham’s cock was inside of him, fucking him.

“Gundham!” He moaned out as he came hard, leaving his thighs and stomach a mess.

After a while, he stopped fucking himself with the make-up brush as he took it out. If Gundham’s cock was inside of him. He cringed at the thought. He probably wasn't ready for that. Yet. Besides, Gundham would probably want actual lube.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moral of the story, don't use body wash for masturbation purposes, you will bleed. Use conditioner instead.


	6. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi wants to kiss his boyfriend but he's too scared to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me making a fluff fic? Impossible.
> 
> Fun fact tho, I would only make fluff fics and fluff scenarios like when I first started making fanfiction like summer of last year and now I only make smut because I miss the warmth of another human. Haha jk jk. But not really tho :|

It was weird. 

  
  
  


Fucking weird. 

  
  
  


Kazuichi hated Gundham. Keyword: hated. That was back in their first year of high school. Back in their remnant of despair days. Back in the simulation. Now, Gundham had been awake for some time. They had saved the world from being brainwashed into mindless hope zombies.

  
  
  


They decided that the second year of high school wasn’t so bad. They had some good times together, like the time they had a school project and Gundham helped Kazuichi pet one of his Devas. It was a nice moment. Cham-P had bitten Kazuichi’s finger and Gundham bandaged him. And then he put his hand over Kazuichi and helped him pet Cham-P. It felt nice. To hold Gundham’s hand. He kinda wanted to do it again. But he would never let anyone know. 

  
  
  


One time, both Kazuichi and Gundham had forgotten to buy Sonia a present, so the two of them happened to find each other while shopping. The two of them decided to make chocolates together at Gundham’s house. That was when they first became friends. Kinda. Frenemies.

  
  
  


Not only that but there was always some weird tension between the two of them. Whether it was romantic tension or sexual tension, it definitely wasn’t normal for two guys that hated each other to have any kind of tension. So they decided to be in a relationship to see if they were just attention starved or if they actually had something going on. The first couple of days were awkward. But they still weren’t sure if they were in love with each other. They didn’t even tell anyone that they were dating other than Sonia. 

  
  
  


Kazuichi was ready to break up when he had a very intimate moment with Gundham. They were in his cottage, petting the devas and watching some random show on the tv. While sitting on the couch, Gundham began to doze off. What made matters worse is when Gundham fell and rested his head on Kazuichi’s shoulder, making his heart beat just a little faster and his face flush. He was surprisingly warm and comfortable, so he shifted their bodies so he was lying down on the couch with Gundham on top of him. He let it be an excuse to smell his hair. Smelled kinda like lavender and vanilla with just a hint of his natural musk. He ended up falling asleep with Gundham on top of him and completely forgot about it until the morning when he noticed that he and Gundham had been cuddling. 

  
  
  


A couple of days later, they were hanging out in Gundham’s cottage again. Kazuichi felt a longing for Gundham’s touch. Maybe, there really was something between them. He couldn’t be for sure. When he entered Gundham’s cottage, he had grabbed his hand and gently kissed his index finger. He stared at his pale lips as not even realizing that Gundham had seen his very noticeable reaction.

  
  
  


“Are you,” He paused to search for the right words, “alright with this?”

  
  
  


“Y-yeah! I’m fine. With this that is.” Kazuichi really wanted to kiss him. Was that weird? Was it weird to want to kiss the guy you were sure you hated for so many years of your life only to find out that the girl you were both pining after had no interest in either of you and had moved one with her life and now you wanted to move on too but with the guy she used to like? Yeah, it was probably weird. He sat down on Gundham’s bed as he usually did when he came over. However, once he did, the Devas immediately ran to his side, San-D and Jum-P rubbing at his neck with Cham-P laying down on Kazuichi’s palm.

  
  
  


“The Devas can sense your distress.” Great, Gundham’s hamsters know that he’s freaking out because he wants to make out with their owner. “Have I made you uncomfortable? Are we moving too fast?” Gundham then began to nervously fiddle with his scarf.

  
  
  


“No, It’s not your fault.” Kazuichi began to pet Cham-P. “I’m just nervous I guess. I’ve never been in a relationship before. So I really don’t know what to do. I want to do more stuff with you but I just feel so fucking scared of messing things up.”

  
  
  


“Then, it seems we are both facing the same obstacle.” Gundham then moved to sit down next to Kazuichi.

  
  
  


“Can I?” Kazuichi lifted his hand off of the Deva and let it hover above Gundham's hand, trying not to make his shaking noticeable. Gundham then turned his hand to face Kazuichi as they held each other’s hands awkwardly. He was sweaty but so was Gundham. It was kinda cute to see Gundham nervous. 

  
  
  


He very slowly moved his hand to intertwine with Gundham’s fingers. Gundham then also moved slightly with him as they both closed their fingers and Gundham gave a light squeeze. He looked back up to see that Gundham was now a blushing mess. His entire face was red all the way to his ears and he was just staring at Kazuichi’s hand. Kazuichi could feel his heart pounding in his chest and butterflies were fluttering in his stomach. Never in his life would he think that holding Gundham’s hand would feel so right.

  
  
  


He turned his face to look at Gundham and then quickly leaned forward and pecked his cheek. Gundham buried his entire face in the scarf as he spoke, “I... you… t-thank you.” Kazuichi gave a small smile before slowly unraveling Gundham’s scarf. “You okay with this?” Kazuichi asked but Gundham couldn’t respond. He kept unraveling it before taking it completely off and setting it on the bed. He leaned closer to his face, holding his chin in place and gave him another kiss on the cheek.

  
  
  


“Hey, Tanaka. I’m still very confused about my feelings but I do know that I like hanging out with ya and I kinda want to kiss ya.” His voice died down at that last part yet Gundham still heard.

  
  
  


“I am not opposed to that idea.” He gave a small smile. Kazuichi let his shaky hands turn Gundham’s face toward him. Being this close to him made him feel more nervous than before. He could see his scar which he later learned was a tattoo, the red eye contact that he always wore, the prominent blush dusted on his cheek. He saw as Gundham closed his eyes and slowly formed his lips into a kiss. 

  
  
  


He then followed his movements as he brought his lips closer to him. Kazuichi then proceeded to smash their lips together but instead hit both of their noses. “Ah, fuck! Sorry!” Kazuichi yelled out holding his nose as he backed away. ‘How could I be so stupid! I mess everything up’ He thought to himself, trying to hold back the tears. 

  
  
  


“It is alright, my Prince of Darkness.” Gundham spoke in a soft voice. “You made an honest mistake. You can always try again.”

  
  
  


“But I ruined the moment! Now it’s awkward because of me.” Kazuichi cried out, his hands still shaking.

  
  
  


“Any moment with you is an incredible moment for me. My Prince, I urge you to try again.” Gundham carefully pet his hair, taking off his beanie. “Please do not cry.” Great, he had been crying. He wiped the tears on his arm before being stopped by Gundham. He was a little confused at first but then he felt Gundham begin to wipe them away from his face with his thumb. “Everything is alright, Kazuichi.” He then began to gently rub Kazuichi's chin as he nuzzled into the other’s palm.

  
  
  


“I think I’m okay now. I’ll do it again.” Kazuichi spoke into Gundham’s hand as they began to go back into the same position they were in. This time, Kazuichi tilted his face so their noses wouldn’t hit again. This time, he touched his lips. He’d only ever kissed a couple of people in his life, the most recent one was a couple months before Gundham and Kazuichi had started dating, back when they were just awkward friends. That person was Hinata. It was during his “questioning my sexuality because my soul friend is hot as hell'' phase and he ended up crushing his internalized homophobia by making out with the same dude that made him question. 

  
  
  


He was surprised that Tanaka hadn’t pulled away but he didn’t further the kiss either. Maybe he was waiting on Kazuichi. He began to slowly move his lips along Gundham’s, feeling him tense up at the sudden movement. Eventually, he calmed down and began to deepen the kiss as he entangled his fingers in Kazuichi’s hair. Kissing Gundham felt so different, felt so right. Kazuichi brought his hands down from his chin to grip at the back of his neck, pulling him closer, urging him on.

  
  
  


He could feel himself getting dizzier by the second. He wanted to get closer to him. He quickly pinned him down to the bed, sucking and biting at Gundham’s lips, trying to grind up against him. Kazuichi eventually pulled away, a line of saliva dangling down from his lips. “I assume that the moment isn’t ruined anymore?” Gundham spoke, his face still completely red and his eyes were still surprised.

  
  
  


“Oh fuck off.” Kazuichi sat up, getting off of his lap. He sees that despite being the submissive one in the situation, Gundham was still giving him a smug smile.

  
  
  


“I am only toying with you, Kazuichi. But I must ask,” he holds Kazuichi’s hand, “Have you figured out your feelings for… me?”

  
  
  


“I’m still not entirely sure, but I like being with ya and I definitely like kissing ya. You make me feel all warm and fuzzy. When I’m with you, I feel like I can really be me.”

  
  
  


“It sounds like to me that you are quite taken with me. Perhaps you have fallen in love with such a being as I?”

  
  
  


“Love? Maybe. It definitely sounds right.” He leans over and gives another kiss to Gundham’s lips.

  
  
  


“So does that mean you still want to pursue a relationship with me?” He watches as Kazuichi nods eagerly. 

  
  
  


“Of course I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soudam tag stop making chatfics challenge. I'm tired of wanting some of my daily Soudam and only seeing chatfics and stories that aren't really based around Soudam but have it in the background.


End file.
